The Enemy's
by tsukinokaasu
Summary: Well this is my first Death Note yaoi anime fanfic. so plz tell me what u think! some lemon...maybe...idk


Okay I was just bored so I decided to write this. Have fun and message me!! - Some lemon…..

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters but if I did the hole thing would be yaoi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark when I entered. _I think he might not be here._ I thought to myself. I turned on the lights and walked to my desk. I had to finish this assignment before tomorows lecture. _It's 11 pm…oi I wonder where he could be…never mind him lets finish this assi—_right as I finished the thought I hear the front door open. "I'm home Light…." Said L as he came in. "Oh, hey I thought it was going to be a long night working with the cops. How was it?" I asked. "Not bad but we ran out of sweets so I came home." He answered back as he draped his pale white arms around my neck. "What are yo" I was cut off my L's sugary sweet mouth touching mine and as L walked away I sat in shock. _Did L just kiss me? I wonder why I guess I'll ask him._ As I walked over to L he jumps up and hugged me. "Wha-what? What are you doing L?!" I asked in a high voice. "Oh…please give me some sweets….." he said sheeply. "Are you okay?!" I asked with concern. As I finished my sentence L reached up and took my lips in his. It was a deep passion that I wanted but I didn't know that he liked me or not. _Maybe it's just his sugar withdrawl like Ryuk with his apple withdraw. Speaking of Ryuk here comes the little bugger._ Ryuk popped in the room and I pulled back and starred at him. **What Ryuk?** I asked him. **What are you doing to L?** Ryuk asked as I just noticed L had took off his shirt. "What are you doing L?" I asked him. "Just taking off my shirt for you." He answered back with his dark as night eyes half closed. **I guess I'll leave you guys alone though I'm curios.** Ryuk said as he left. "Whats matter?" L asked as he kissed my neck. Some how we were on my bed. "Nothing the matter L." I answered him as he put his hands up my shirt. I gasped because his hands were like icles. He just continued to kiss my neck then he some how took off my shirt as well. After that he started to kiss my chest. He was moving down. I could tell. _Why am I letting him do this?_ I asked myself. "I know you're Kira" he said as he un-zipped my pants. I was in shock as he said that. _If he knows that I'm Kira then why is he doing this?_ "Why are you doing this if you know I'm Kira?" I asked him as got my pants off. "Your just to cute to let the police handle you." He answered as he started to get me even hornier. "Bu-but I thou-thought that yo-you hated me…." I said while gasping for breath. "I hate you but I also love you…" he said as he started to love me. _I love you but I hate you too…._ That was my last thought before I fell into his trap of love. When I woke up he was holding on to the sheets and was cuddled up to me. _I think he finally got sleep. He's so cute._ As I went to go get dressed I felt arms around my waist. I looked back at L. "I didn't sleep but you got a lot of sleep you know" he said as I turned around. It was the morning so he was back to normal. "I'm bored…" he said as he pulled me down on to him. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he flipped over to where he was on the top. He went down and started to suck. I groaned in pleasure. _It's morining and he still wants to love?_I thought as he got up and walked over to the desk. "I think you didn't finish your report…." He said as he turned back around. I looked at him and the sight I saw was beautiful. L was standing there with a cake in his hands, eyes half closed, and butt naked. "Want some cake?" he asked me. "Nah I don't want any." That night was the best but one thing had to ruin it….okay two things…..but whose counting. **You were moaning all night.** Ryuk said as he popped his head in. He just happened to say that as I was drinking coffee. What made it worse was Misa. "Wow! You guys were so loud last night!" Misa said as she burst in the room in a towel. L was near the door so when she opened it he fell on me. Talk about an akward sight. "Um…is this a bad time?" she asked as she stood there staring at L on my lap. "Will you ever knock Misa?!" I yelled at her. "No." she said as she left. "Well lets get ready and go to school okay L?" I said as L got his shoes on. "Okay I'll be down stairs." **You got screwed by your enemy didn't you?** Ryuk asked as the door shut. **Yes, Ryuk yes I did.** I answered back. Ryuk just started laughing and left. _Why'd I have to do that?_ I asked my self as I got ready and went down stairs to leave. _Maybe he'll be like that tonight…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please R&R! This was my first time writing a yoai fanfic. But I think it turned out okay….tell me what you think!!

tsukinokaasu


End file.
